Trucks often back their trailers into loading docks to load or unload the trailer's cargo from the rear end of the trailer. In some cases, the trailer's landing gear, near the front of the trailer, is deployed so that the truck (tractor) can depart while leaving the trailer parked at the dock. The landing gear then supports the front end of the trailer, which was previously supported by the truck. For additional support, sometimes a portable trailer stand is positioned underneath the front end of the trailer. A Rite-Hite Model TS-2000 is a good example of such a trailer stand.